Typical-Girl-Falls-Into-Middle-Earth-And-Has-Lemon-With-Durin-Brothers
by Skywolf42
Summary: I really should think of some better names... Lol Sky is a random girl who falls into Middle Earth as they seem wont to do nowadays. I'm surprised they haven't got a small section of ME cordoned off for them all... Anyway, Fili and Kili take an interest in Sky because they haven't been laid in a while and seduce her into having some ADULT fun with them... LEMON! Plz leave a REVIEW!


**Author's Note:**I'm always looking for good threesomes and foursomes about Fili/OC/Kili and/or Fili/Thorin/Kili/OC, but it's very hard to find any let alone really good ones (meaning my definition of good, which may actually be crap in other people's opinions, which is fair enough and I certainly won't hold it against you). I wrote this to satisfy my need for something good which was also reasonably well written that people don't have to translate into proper English as they go. I was originally going to turn it into a full story, but then realised that there aren't many new places I can go with a fic like this. I could just copy and paste it into a trillion other stories like it and it would fit perfectly. Booooring.

Also, it takes a lot of skill to write a good story where the romance is more than a sub-plot. I don't have this skill and I won't pretend I do. I'm not sure I really have the skills to write a good plot for a normal story let alone a romance, so I'll just stick to what I do write adequately (for its genre anyway). But the fact remains, there aren't enough smexy lemons like this one out there so I wanted to contribute at least this. To all those sexually frustrated people out there who are just looking for good lemon goddamnit! This is for you…. **End Author's Note**

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own anything in this story except the sex sequences, the blocking and my OC. The other characters belong to Prof. Tolkien, who I am sure is turning in his grave right now. LMAO **End Disclaimer**

**Begin Context:**  
*Sky has been trying to avoid Fili and Kili for almost a week now. They've arrived in Rivendell and are waiting for the right moon to allow Lord Elrond to read the moon-runes on their map that are essential to finding the hidden door into Erebor.  
The brothers have become increasingly intimate during their interactions with her and this both thrills and scares her. She's not sure if she really wants them or if all she's feeling is a desire resulting from a build-up of sexual tension. She hasn't been laid in months.* **End Context (There isn't much more to it. If you still don't quite understand, go get someone a bit older than you to explain all about the birds and the bees and the few extra things that humans do when the birds and the bees get boring…. ;) )**

She was taking an evening walk in one of the many gardens and found herself in a cul-de-sac created by some bush she couldn't name with a fountain in the middle. She stood there for a few minutes with her eyes closed, letting the crisp chill of the night air and the sounds of the wind in the hedges, the splashing of water and of feet crunching on the gravel wash over her.

'_Wait a second. Feet on the gravel?'_

She spun around and there, leaning in the archway was Fili, the eldest of Thorin's two nephews. His sky blue eyes were gazing at her with an intensity that rooted her to the spot, piercing right through her soul, searching. But searching for what? She felt a slight ache in her chest and realised she'd been holding her breath. She let it out as slowly as she could to hide what he was doing to her.

Sky had found Fili to be almost like a Middle Earth version of Sherlock Holmes. Nothing escaped his notice and this time was no different. He smirked and pushed himself upright, stalking - yes, stalking - towards her at an excruciatingly slow pace. He reminded her of a big cat; with his long thick blond hair shining softly like gold in the torchlight, she realised what type: Lion.

She was holding her breath again and this time she didn't bother to hide it. He was almost within touching distance now. She walked with a confidence she didn't feel to the other side of the fountain, pretending to examine the intricate features carved into the stone, though both of them knew she was trying to put the fountain between them. Fili chuckled under his breath; a low, sultry sound that sent an involuntary shiver down her spine and made her stomach flip like a beached fish. He stopped when he reached the spot she'd been standing in before smirking, just watching her. Analysing... Assessing... Waiting for something. Finally she could stand the silence no longer.

"Beautiful garden isn't it," she said, trying to feign complete and utter comfort, though her voice was somewhat strained.

"Aye, that it is," chuckled Fili, before allowing the silence to return. The suspense was clearly killing her.

"Can I help you?" she queried tersely after a few moments, absentmindedly fingering her tunic.  
"Why have you been avoiding us?" he asked, head cocking to one side.

'_Wait. Us?'_

A slight shift of stones behind her had her turning to see Kili, the younger brother, standing about a metre away with his arms folded, face expressionless. His eyes bored into hers with the same intensity as his brother's, the only difference being his were like liquid chocolate, drawing her into their depths. She had to stop herself taking a step towards him and stood there confused for a moment. How did he come in without her noticing? The only feasible explanation was that he'd gotten there before her and had been standing in the shadows, the light cast by the torches preventing her eyes from adjusting enough to see him. But why? She suddenly felt trapped, the urge to bolt building inside her until she could ignore it no longer. Kili, sensing the shift in her demeanour and seeing her turn to the entrance, circled swiftly in front of her, cutting off her escape.

"You haven't answered our question," he said, face still neutral and unreadable. His voice was deeper than Fili's and seemed to vibrate right to her core. Her stomach flipped again and she took a step back which Kili matched with a step forward. Fili had started moving around the fountain, and she felt for all the world like their prey, slowly being backed into a corner before they went for the kill.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered, eyes darting from one to the other nervously. Kili walked towards her, his brother matching him step for step on Sky's other side, the fountain blocking her only other way out.

"Liar," accused Kili, still closing in.

"You feel the same way we do. Yet you refuse to acknowledge it," crooned Fili, more gently.

"Because it doesn't make sense!" she blurted, then added, "And it scares me a little." She could feel a hedge at her back and instinctively turned to look. Kili quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her firmly against him. She gasped slightly, her heart rate picking up, but to didn't try to pull away. Kili chuckled, "'Sense' isn't a word that applies to this. It either is or it isn't." Fili had now reached them and was standing directly behind her; hand resting on her back, he leant in to murmur in her ear, "It's alright. You know we would never hurt you."

Her eyes fluttered shut and she stifled a moan at the sensation of his warm breath ghosting over her face. She felt a gloved hand under her chin, lifting it slightly, and the next moment soft lips were moving on hers. She froze for a moment, then melted into the kiss. Kili's hold on her tightened, his other hand shifting to tangle itself in her hair, pulling her head back roughly. He nipped her bottom lip until she opened to him and he deepened the kiss, drawing a throaty moan from her that aroused him to no end. She flushed at the feel of him hardening against her. He tasted like lamb jerky and wood smoke, a rather pleasant combination in her opinion. 

When they finally broke for air Fili snaked an arm around her front and pulled her away from his brother who stepped back ruefully.  
"Can't let him have all the fun," he growled into her ear, following up with a nip to the earlobe. She shivered, then whimpered as he began to bite and lick the most sensitive parts of her neck, running his beard and moustache braids over the same spots, the cold beads soothing her skin as they passed. A warm, rough hand gently turned her head to face him then slid into her hair to hold her firmly in place as he crushed his mouth to hers hungrily, tongue immediately invading to do battle with her own, though she surrendered almost immediately. 

Oddly enough Fili tasted like cinnamon and salt, a strange yet once again pleasing mix. She could feel his heart thumping wildly against her back and found herself taking satisfaction in knowing they were just as affected by her as she was by them. His brother growled impatiently and Fili smiled against Sky's mouth then pulled away slightly. Kili kissed her again as his hands found their way to her trousers, deftly loosening the ties before slipping in and down to cup her most intimate area. She gasped and struggled a little, half-heartedly trying to move away, but Fili just tightened his grip and his brother stepped closer, effectively trapping her between them.

The elder of her captors murmured in her ear whilst stroking her hair and though she didn't understand what he was saying — she suspected he was speaking to her in Khuzdul — she found it to be strangely soothing. She allowed herself to go limp in his hold, finally submitting to the inevitable.

"That's good... Just relax..." Kili purred in her other ear, beginning to stroke her folds, gently at first, teasingly. She moaned and fought the confusing urge to move away and thrust herself into him at the same time. He chuckled and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as he finally slid a thick finger into her, curling it upwards against the tender spot inside. Fili gently turned her face toward him and covered her mouth with his again, swallowing her sounds of pleasure as his brother added a second finger and increased the pace, circling her nub with his thumb. The sensations were too much. She writhed in their grip as she felt herself nearing release, trying to will it down, but his skilled fingers were quickly forcing it from her body. The dwarves sensed it too and Fili pressed a hand firmly over her mouth and nose, effectively muffling her loud moans as she climaxed.

The brothers supported Sky when her legs went out from beneath her, carefully lowering her to the ground where she slumped into a half sitting, half lying down position, panting and shaking slightly. They had both begun to undress when several drunken voices raised themselves in song not far up the path, steadily heading in their direction. Through a haze Sky heard Fili and Kili cursing as they re-buckled their belts and hauled her back to her feet. Fili straightened out her clothing as well, then they led her to the fountain, ordering her to lean on it and wait for them before walking off towards the noisy rabble who were clearly members of the company, heavily inebriated courtesy of the strong Elven wine. 

Sky breathed slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth, splashing some water from the fountain over her face to help clear her head. She exited the garden in the opposite direction to the others, staggering slightly on the way back to her room. She tried to push the evening's events from her mind, but found herself imagining what would have happened had the group of merry-makers not come along when they did. She felt her face go hot at the thought and a mortifying ache beginning between her legs as she prepared for bed.

Her eyes flew open after what felt like only a few minutes, wondering what it was that had awakened her. She willed herself to slow her breathing back into the natural patterns of a deep sleep and listened carefully, trying to discern the normal sounds of the night from the unnatural.

There.

A breath out of sync with her set rhythm. Another one directly after the first.

Not one, but _two_ intruders.

She forced herself to stay relaxed as she inched her hand slowly under the pillow where she kept the dagger Fili gave her, the cold hilt under her fingers helping to calm her nerves. She could take both unarmed she was sure, but common sense dictated that it was always best to use all the resources one had, especially when one could see neither the nature nor the location of one's attackers. She felt the mattress dip on the opposite side of the bed and reacted instantly, kicking off the numerous blankets she required to keep warm at night and throwing herself off her side in a forward roll, springing to her feet and spinning around, dagger raised in a position to deflect and counter an attack. Someone chuckled under their breath and she could hear the other one cursing and fumbling in the dark before they managed to light the candle she kept on the bedside table.

She was very surprised and suspicious to see Fili's face lit up by the flame, and let the hand holding the knife drop to her side, though she didn't release it completely.

"It's alright, it's just us. We didn't mean to startle you. We thought you were still asleep," Fili said softly, warily eyeing his knife in her hand. Sky frowned and moved towards the door, keeping her eyes on both Fili and his brother, whose silhouette she could just make out on the bed, propped up against the headboard with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles in front of him, hands behind his head.

She rolled her eyes as she saw he was still wearing his boots but didn't bother telling him off about it. It wasn't her bed and they wouldn't be staying in Rivendell much longer. Fili placed the candle back on the table and walked around lighting several others in the room, bathing it in a soft, uneven glow. She realised that - unlike in the garden earlier - they'd made no move to stop her from leaving. When he'd finished he stood by the bed with his arms folded and an expectant smirk on his face that she didn't like one bit. Frowning again she grasped the door handle and twisted. Nothing happened.

Now the smirk and Kili's relaxed position made sense. With basically sound-proof walls and the locked door they finally had her right where they wanted her, and without the key - which one of them had no doubt stashed on his person - she was helpless to do anything about it. She sighed again, resting her forehead on the door and cursing her stupidity. Of course they would try to finish what they'd started. She should have locked the door before she went to bed.

She heard one of the dwarves come up behind her and tensed, jumping when an arm snaked around her waist, drawing her back into a strong, warm chest. Fili slowly stroked his other hand from her belly, up between her breasts to her throat, gently pulling her head to one side to expose her neck to him. He bit down on the sensitive spot where her neck ended and her shoulder began, pulling a loud moan from her. She felt the hand holding her against him glide up to her shoulder then down again several times before her arm went involuntarily limp and the clatter of the blade on the floor rang in her ears. Spinning her around, he shoved her up against the door, one hand beside her head and the other at her hip as he kissed her hungrily, stroking her midriff then sliding lower under the hem of her nightgown and up into her dripping wet folds. He groaned loudly, "Mahal... Kili, she's soaking already..."  
"Well what are you waiting for? Bring her here!" his brother laughed.

Fili went to scoop her up but she twisted away, moving as far from her captors as the medium-sized room would allow. She stood against the wall, breathing light and fast, her focus switching between Fili - who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed again and an amused expression on his face - and Kili, who had now clearly gotten bored with waiting and decided to do it himself, padding across the floor towards her with the grace and deadly precision of a panther.

Sky locked gazes with him and froze for a moment, heart pounding as her breath came in shallow gasps. He had taken off his long leather jacket, tunic, chain mail, and shirt, and the sculpture-like contours of his bare chest were highlighted on and off by the flickering glow of the candles. He darted in at the last moment but she ducked under his arms and sprinted to the bed, rolling over it Bond-style and landing neatly on the other side, panting slightly. Fili clapped and she executed a cheeky little bow, then squealed and dodged out of Kili's way as he copied her move and gave chase again.

Even with only one of the dwarves in pursuit it was merely a matter of time before she was caught and they had their way with her, and all three of them knew it. Kili finally herded her into a corner. Suddenly he stopped. He just stood there for a few moments, a smirk playing across his lips as he watched her look for a way out. Then he winked at her and walked away. She stood there confused for a moment, her eyes following him as he strolled over to the bookcase on the far wall and retrieved something from the highest shelf within his reach, giving her a nice view of his well-developed archer's back. When he turned around and held the object up so she could see it her heart skipped a beat.

The key.

She stepped warily out of the alcove and he walked slowly towards her, then halted a few strides away, dangling the key in front of her on its string. Her eyes flicked from the key to Kili's face and back again, assessing the time it would take to snatch it off him without getting caught herself, run to the door, unlock it and escape. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, daring her to take the bait.

'_Wait...'_

Fili was in front of the door. She would have to somehow get past him first to even get the key in the lock. Automatically she turned to look at the blonde dwarf only to find him gone. Her eyes widened as strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and she instinctively dropped straight down to the ground to break his grip then rolled out of the way, springing to her feet right in front of Kili, but he dodged as she attempted to grab the key.

She jogged a few steps in his direction before he winked at her again and flung it way over her head to his brother, who lazily caught it and started tossing it from hand to hand with a rather annoying smug look on his face. She made a half-hearted attempt to take it again, but he just flicked it under his leg back to Kili. She sighed as she realised they were playing with her, like a cat who'd caught a mouse and pretended to let it get loose before easily catching it again and repeating the process. She made a show of yawning and walked back over to the door, scanning the floor for the knife as she did so, intending to use it to pick the lock, though the more rational part of her mind was telling her it would be futile. They would stop her before she'd even started.

Fili chuckled, guessing her purpose, "I already picked it up love. You can have it back in the morning."  
She glared at him then slumped down against the wall, arms wrapped around her knees, eyes staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"I think she's had enough. What say you?" drawled Kili, spinning the key on his finger.  
"Aye. Let's get on with it." 

Kili threw the key to land on his pile of clothing whilst Fili made his way over to Sky, who shrank into the wall as he reached for her. He started speaking softly to her in Khuzdul again and stroked her hair, smiling as she relaxed, allowing him to pick her up and walk to the bed. He kept talking to her as he pulled back the blankets and laid her on the mattress, then moved away to undress, still talking. She found she couldn't take her eyes off him as he removed blade after blade from various places on his person before getting to the business of shedding his actual clothing.

A pair of boots, gauntlets, a fur coat, a pair of fingerless leather gloves, a leather belt, jerkin, wool shirt, chain mail, and under shirt later and he was finally joining his brother at the end of the bed. She tried not to ogle his chest but failed miserably, blushing as they both laughed under their breath; deep rumbling sounds that made her stomach do somersaults. Kili kicked off his boots and scooted himself up to sit next to Fili as he picked up one of her feet, rubbing it gently whilst saying something to his brother who responded in the same language.

She watched them through half-lidded eyes, chatting away as if she wasn't there, not understanding a single thing they were saying, but enjoying the sound of the foreign words. Kili picked up the other foot, copying his older brother's motions. Sky laid back down slowly, the deep dwarfish voices and gentle pressure on the soles of her feet lulling her into a drowsy state... which Kili roused her from by placing a soft kiss on her pubic bone. She gasped, pulling herself up and away from them until her back was against the headboard, eyeing them warily. Fili growled at his younger brother, uttering a few harsh sounding words before pulling her down slightly and crawling up to sit behind her with his legs stretched out either side, speaking soothingly once again as he stroked her shoulders, gliding one hand across her collarbone and chest whilst carefully observing her reactions.

When he felt her begin to relax into him, he stroked steadily lower, brushing over her breasts then down to her stomach, dipping his fingers to just below her navel before sliding up again to her neck, resting his hand at the base of her throat. She shivered as he nuzzled the soft spot just below her ear, tensing suddenly as Kili attempted to come closer. Fili growled at him again and he reluctantly backed away, running his tongue over his lips as he stared at her with a look of intense lust.

She allowed herself to go limp once more as Fili re-commenced his ministrations, moaning quietly when his hand began to slide lower and he started kissing, licking and nibbling at her neck. Kili let out a noise that sounded almost like a whine, his chocolate brown orbs locking with his brother's deep blue ones pleadingly.

Fili sighed and murmured "I'm going to let Kili have a turn now. Try to relax and just enjoy it. He won't hurt you."  
Sky bit her lip and nodded. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head then swapped places with Kili, who pulled her back against his chest as he copied his brother's movements from earlier, starting at her collarbone and making his way down to her navel. Unlike Fili though, he was too impatient to wait for her to relax, nor did he move back up. He continued down until his hand touched her slick folds and groaned, forcing himself to stroke everywhere but her most sensitive areas, though he couldn't resist periodically coming excruciatingly close to her clit before moving away.

Sky flinched at first, then mewled in frustration, bucking her hips a little every time he was near, trying to make him touch her where she needed him the most. He chuckled and relented, sliding in a thick digit to thrust in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She moaned and pushed herself down onto him with each thrust, wanting him to go deeper. He complied, adding a second as he did so, circling her clit with his thumb and nibbling up her neck, biting gently into the pulse point there and earning another loud moan from her.

He tightened his grip when she started to writhe against him, plunging deeper and faster into her, dragging over her little bundle of nerves each time until finally she climaxed violently, her walls clenching hard around him as her juices squirted out, soaking his fingers and the sheets. She flopped back onto Kili's chest, panting hard and shivering in the aftermath. Sky turned to look at Fili when he let out a low growl, seeing he had taken off his pants and was running his hand up and down his length, his blue eyes almost black with lust locking onto hers.

She blushed and her breathing quickened as she noticed the sheer size of him; average length, but a lot thicker than any she'd ever seen. Kili shuffled himself out from behind her, laying her down before sitting on the other side as Fili climbed back onto the bed, walking across it and kneeling in front of her. She attempted to calm her breathing and forced herself to stay still, resisting the urge to run.

The older dwarf pulled her into a sitting position and tugged her nightgown up over her head, leaving her completely exposed to them; she could feel her cheeks burning as the hungry gazes of both brothers raked slowly over her. Fili hummed appreciatively then laid her back down and stroked the insides of her thighs tenderly, encouraging her to spread her legs for him. Lining himself up with her entrance, he paused to speak gently to her in Khuzdul again as she went rigid and whimpered, eyes wide and uncertain.

When she relaxed he started sliding into her, his girth stretching her wonderfully, hot mouth leaving searing kisses all over her breasts before latching onto a nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. She moaned softly, getting louder as he began to move inside her, pulling out all the way then pushing firmly back into her, eventually increasing his pace as her moans turned to cries for more. He was happy to oblige and grabbed onto the headboard as he pounded into her, grunting and growling, feeling himself getting close. Sky was moaning loudly now, arms wrapping around his torso and holding on for dear life as she came, Fili groaning as her walls clamping around him took him over the edge. He pushed into her one last time, releasing his hot seed deep into her body. Sky shuddered and moaned, kissing him hungrily back when he leant down to capture her lips.

Kili growled and literally shoved his big brother off her before covering her body with his, pulling her hands above her head and holding them there. He penetrated her quickly, setting a punishing pace as she writhed and moaned beneath him, vaguely wondering in the back of her mind when he'd taken his pants off. Kili ducked his head, biting down hard on her shoulder until he broke the skin. She cried out and bucked up into him, tugging futilely at the hands holding her wrists in place.

A feral growl ripped it's way out of his throat as he shifted his grip until he had both of her hands pinned with one of his, raking the short fingernails of his free hand down her side before grabbing onto a breast and kneading it roughly. She was gasping now in both pain and pleasure, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. He grinned triumphantly against her skin and - impossibly - increased the pace until she could no longer keep up. She came again and again, screaming in ecstasy each time, until finally he buried himself as deep as he could, letting loose his own load. She moaned softly as he pulled out, collapsing on the mattress beside her and shooting a glance at his brother who was looking at him somewhat reproachfully.

"What? She enjoyed it," he said, throwing both hands up in an innocent gesture. Fili rolled his eyes, "That's not the point. If you had listened to me instead of giving in to your base instincts brother you would have realised her kind don't last nearly as long as ours. She'll be too sore to enjoy it if you keep this up."  
He stretched himself out beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and spooning against her. She sighed as he picked up where he'd left off earlier, sucking and nibbling the soft skin just below her ear before shifting Sky onto her back and pushing her chin up to kiss and nuzzle the sensitive flesh there.

Somewhere in her sex-induced haze she finally realised what Fili had said and reluctantly pushed his face away. He looked at her surprised and shuffled back thinking she wanted some time to breathe. She sat up with her brow furrowed, "What do you mean by 'her kind doesn't last as long as ours'? Neither of you lasted long at all."  
"True," Fili chuckled, "but I've never had perfect command of the common tongue. Perhaps I miscommunicated; let me try again. You know how the men of your race can only come once then need at least a couple of hours before they can do it again?"

She nodded, blushing, though still a bit puzzled as to where he was going with his explanation.  
"Well... Dwarves recover quicker... A lot quicker." An amused smile formed on her face when he said that, though it faded as she realised he was quite serious. She risked a glance at his member and felt a little thrill run through her when she saw it was still hard, as though he had yet to come, but she knew she hadn't been imagining the feel of him ejaculating, and he hadn't cleaned himself so she could see the white substance lightly coating his shaft.

She looked back up at him and he smirked, reaching for the floor beside the bed to retrieve what she recognised as a pair of pants, using them to wipe himself off before tossing them back where he'd found them. Kili crawled over to look at where they'd landed with a frown on his face, then leapt at his brother without warning, knocking the older dwarf off the bed and onto the floor, yelling "THOSE WERE MY PANTS YOU THICKHEADED EXCUSE FOR A MANGY CLOTPOLE!"

Sky was almost in tears, laughing so hard she gripped her sides in mild pain as she watched the two rolling and wrestling stark naked on the cold flagstones of the room, exchanging more insults and curse words in Khuzdul. Fili finally gained the upper hand, putting his little brother in a lock before sitting on him with that same smug look from earlier on his face as the darker haired dwarf struggled futilely beneath him. She caught herself thinking how much she loved that silly braided moustache of his - which was currently swinging to and fro around his mouth - then mentally slapped herself, surprised and slightly disturbed by the unwelcome feelings growing for him. She couldn't allow herself to care for them.

If she was unable to figure out a way to save them during the Battle of Five Armies they would die and she would have to suffer the so far unfamiliar pain of losing someone dear to her. Besides which she doubted Fili could ever reciprocate. He was the crown prince of Erebor and could have his pick of maidens from his own race. Why on earth should he be interested in her for anything other than what they were doing now? She sighed, leaning against the bed post as she observed the two, the elder wiggling his bottom around, earning another string of curses from the dwarf under him.  
"Do you yield?" he taunted, and Kili let out a frustrated growl, muttering "Yield."

Fili stood and pulled his brother to his feet, pretending to dust him off with exaggerated care. Kili twisted one hand into what Sky guessed to be a rude sign in their culture as he climbed back on the bed. Fili just shook his head before following suit. Sky laid down with her back to them, closing her eyes with a yawn, then snapped them open as a hand stroked over the scratches left by Kili and a warm body pressed into her. She shivered when the moustache she had been admiring mere moments ago tickled her neck as Fili pressed butterfly kisses all over her skin, trailing the beads down over her hip to her knee. She smiled and snuggled back into him, relishing the warmth seeping from his body to hers.

Kili let out an exasperated noise and said something in Khuzdul to which Fili shook his head and sat up, moving to sit in front of Sky, who frowned at the sudden absence of his heat but merely reached out blindly for the blankets with one hand, finding and pulling a few of them over herself. Kili grabbed the edges and ripped them off her, muffling her indignant cry with a rough kiss, turning her onto her back and pulling her knees apart before sliding in. She moaned and half-heartedly tried to push him off, but he easily pinned her hands again, continuing to thrust slowly yet firmly into her. 

"Were you not listening to my brother? We are far from finished," he growled.  
Her eyes rolled back in her head as he picked up the pace, releasing her hands to wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly to him as he rutted in abandon. She moaned and whimpered under him, relaxing slightly when Fili leaned over to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, then other parts of her face and neck. The contrast in sensations of being taken so roughly yet kissed so tenderly was confusing and torturous for her and she could feel another orgasm building. Kili reached down to stimulate her clit with expert fingers, and her loud groan echoed his as he slammed into her one last time, pulsing as he shot jet after jet deep into her quaking body.

After a few moments he rolled off her and Fili manoeuvred her onto her side so he could pull her back against his chest, tucking her head under his chin, hands smoothing soothingly over her thighs, stomach and breasts. He grasped a corner of the crumpled sheet they were lying on and used it to clean her up. She turned her head and he kissed her again.

"My apologies on behalf of my brother. Neither of us have lain with a woman for a while," he murmured against her ear.  
She sighed and nuzzled his throat, blowing at his moustache and mirroring his smile as the beads swung slightly. She had to fight her strong urge to reach up and tug them affectionately, knowing what dwarves were like about their beards and hair. Fili turned his head to hold a quick conversation with Kili in their language, before rolling her gently beneath him and running his hands down her sides.

Kili moved her head into his lap, stroking her forehead and hair, pressing his lips first to her temple then her cheek. She blinked as she stared up at him, surprised by this so far uncharacteristic show of tenderness. A bolt of pleasure flashed through her from her nether regions and she sucked in a breath sharply, glancing down at Fili who had crawled away whilst she was distracted and was now resting between her legs, a devious look in his beautiful blue orbs as he drew his tongue languorously over her opening again.

Sky threw her head back against Kili and gasped, shuddering as her tormentor repeated the action over and over, what little sound that was escaping her being swallowed by Kili as he captured her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth even as Fili mirrored him at her other end, licking, nipping and sucking until she thrashed wildly against them. Kili held her shoulders down and Fili slid his hands under her buttocks and around the apex of her thighs to keep her legs apart, pressing his face firmly into her. Together they pinned her firmly in place as they ravished her with their lips and tongues from both ends.

She was screaming shrilly into the dark dwarf's mouth now, and he rumbled deep in his chest as he kneaded her breasts and rubbed her nipples. With one more hoarse scream, she climaxed violently, moaning and writhing as Fili made a point of licking up her emissions before crawling up to kiss her. She could taste herself on him. She didn't think much of how she tasted but if he liked it - she thought - who was she to stop him?

Kili hummed and eyed her glistening quim hungrily. "What is she like Fi? May I have a try?"  
"She is exquisite little brother. Be my guest, though I'm not sure how much I left if any," Fili chuckled, winking at Kili who laughed softly before easing out from under her head and switching spots with Fili. She shuddered and moaned as he grabbed onto her hips and buried his face in her, lapping at the juices left from her last orgasm. Fili nibbled and nipped his way from her shoulder up to her neck, carefully avoiding Kili's earlier bite which was already turning purple. She turned her head to kiss him which he returned hungrily, kneading a breast as his other hand slid into her hair, gripping it tightly.

"Fili, I want to take her again so if you want another go I suggest doing it now..." Kili growled softly. The other dwarf sighed against Sky's lips then raised his head to look at her questioningly. She smiled and nodded, eager to have him inside her again... She also really needed a break from Kili. He flipped her onto her stomach and gently coaxed her onto her hands and knees, rubbing her back, buttocks and thighs gently with one hand as he stroked himself with the other. Finally he positioned himself behind her and entered slowly. Torturously slowly. She whimpered in frustration and pushed her hips back into him, making him slide all the way in. He growled deep in his chest and gripped her sides to keep from losing control, which was extremely hard to do when she was rocking forward and back trying to get him to move.  
"Stay still for a moment! Please," he hissed.

Sky gave an annoyed huff before forcing herself to stay put. Finally, he began to thrust in and out of her, nowhere near as hard or fast as she wanted it, but she figured she could indulge him a little bit more... She frowned as a penis filled her vision and looked up to see Kili eyeing her hungrily whilst running his hand up and down his length before brushing it against her lips and growling "Open up."  
She sighed and obediently took him in her mouth. He let out a strangled moan then grabbed fistfuls of her hair, trapping her head in place as he pushed himself further into her, making her gag as he pressed insistently against the back of her throat.  
"Open wide and take it all!" he snarled. She widened her throat as much as she could and he forced himself all the way in, groaning as he felt her tightening around him. He thrust in and out of her, growling consistently as he took his pleasure. Fili groaned and rolled his hips into her, pressing up hard against her cervix and picking up the pace as her muffled cries increased in volume, timing his thrusts to correspond with those of Kili.

"Come for us, Sky!" he gritted through his teeth, reaching down to stimulate her clit and smirking as her moans increased. Kili's hands tightened painfully yet pleasurably in her hair and Fili pounded into her harder, the two brothers thoroughly dominating her between them. Finally she screamed around the shaft plunging mercilessly in and out of her throat, her whole body shuddering from the powerful climax.

Fili followed soon after, pumping his release into her with a suppressed groan. Kili continued thrusting into her mouth a little longer, going rigid as he shot his seed straight down her oesophagus, though some bubbled back up into her mouth making her gag and try to move back. He stroked her throat with one hand as the other kept her from pulling away, encouraging her to swallow. She obeyed and he moaned again at the feeling of the soft warm walls convulsing around him before releasing her hair and allowing his softening shaft to slip out of her, hands cupping her face to bring her up for a surprisingly tender kiss.

She sighed in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him. She felt hot breath on her neck and turned to give Fili the same attention. After a few minutes of this, Fili finally laid down and tugged her arm gently indicating his wish for her to join him. Kili laid down on the other side, stroking himself lazily, and she giggled. "You are insatiable!" '

Kili chuckled and turned to face her, throwing his arm over her and his brother and closed his eyes; Fili followed suit. "I can wait a few hours until you're ready again I suppose" the younger dwarf huffed, and both brothers laughed at her answering good natured groan.

***Begin Author's Note:**Reviews? I LOVE reviews! Drinks all around! Seriously people, good, bad, so freakin terrible you wanted to spew? So good you'll never need to read anything else to help you climax again? Was that last question too crass? LET ME KNOW! Click that wonderful little REVIEW button below. Write garbled nonsense, use pigpen cypher, flame, whatever, just WRITE SOMETHING! **End Author's Note***


End file.
